The Walking and the Talking
by Your Sweet Pea
Summary: Mori being trained since the time he could walk knows the true value of silence and above all, control but a little dash of Haruhi can unravel that.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking and the Talking

It wasn't such a surprise to see her there more like an everyday occurrence he supposed, well everyday for the passed two weeks anyway.

As he walked toward the dojo, his light steps slightly echoed in the large marbled corridor he winced, stepping even lighter as if the feather noises would disturb her most likely not, she's dealt with much louder. He wondered if this time he would stop to talk to her, the idea was dismissed as quickly as he thought of it.

Glancing at his left true to form there she sat second last desk in the empty classroom, for a moment he paused to watch her, the mechanical pencil calmly drawling out the information within her calculated mind a self satisfied smile placed to enjoy all her hard work. Suddenly her distant eyes flickered to look up at him, slight alarm and questions rising in them at once but he watched carefully, waiting for that smile.

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing here?" Her honest voice seemed louder in the silence, he regarded her coolly shifting the backpack slightly on his shoulder, and he didn't know it was possible but he seemed to have more trouble with words than usual. Tilting her head she smiled and lightly giggled on his behalf, she seemed to understand, to an extent, he only grunted and was on his way feeling a lot less lonely.

Unconsciously he replayed her laugh, tucking that smile into the back of his mind something funny was rising in his chest, a strong pull made him want to take his steps back and maybe even try to talk to her.

He made his legs move a little faster.

Moving through the basics of his training he let his mind wander to nothing in particular, an essay was due in English next Monday and he hadn't a clue on what topic he was to write about, usually he would be content to just sit down and write, English being one of his favorite subjects but lately, his mind was elsewhere. Mori noting that he was a little slower in his reflexes today, probably because he didn't get enough sleep in the previous night, a nap would be in order after school.

He smiled drowsily when he recalled just ten minutes ago in class, Mitsukuni loudly claiming his essay was to be about cake, their teacher looked exasperated beyond words.

'_That's what your last essay was about.'_ It was no use, Mitsukuni already bounded out of the class happily on his way leaving the teacher to drop his head in despair.

Mori felt another twinge of loneliness but did nothing but brush it off, her soft laughter rang through his ears as if some kind of reminder.

Little by little Mori was getting used to the absence of Mitsukuni's constant presence. At first it was a disaster whenever his little cousin would say that his Usa-chan was enough company for the day, Mori would go into a downward spiral, he never thought he could be so lost.

He now knows that his cake loving cousin is not pushing him away more like a good shove into independence.

Than he stopped, a flow of images flashing through his mind, the sun, the grass and Haruhi her endless eyes were never hesitant or self doubting ever the opinionated person she never failed to speak what was on her mind but in no way meaning any harm. Her tiny frame barely reached his chest he couldn't help but feel protective of such a small creature, surprising himself he suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have her in his arms.

Carrying himself to the one of the large windows he looked down into the courtyard, groups of students dotted across many of the grand gardens, lunch break was half over but it seemed to be too beautiful of a day to waste it inside.

He vaguely wondered if he should go grab something to eat, but he really didn't feel like eating alone in the dinner hall with all the laughing students but his stomach protested loudly.

"Hungry, senpai?"

He tried to hide his surprise as she invited herself in to take off her shoes, padding across the tatami mats to stop in front of him expectantly her eyes never wavering when he silently watched. He raised his eye brow _'how did you know?' _Suddenly she looked bashful almost nervous, that was new.

"Well uh your always alone when you walk by my class and I never see you with a lunch so I decided to make you one, Mori-senpai ." She uncharacteristically turned her gaze to the ground. "Of course I would understand if you didn't want it."

Haruhi took her hand from behind her back to show him two perfectly wrapped bento, he was so stunned he forgot how to breathe Mori wasn't exactly sure if he was even worthy of such an offering, never has he felt so insignificant. He watched with amazement as she awaited his answer, her gaze still lowered, hand still extended with the offer and her left foot lightly shuffling on the ground, dare he say she looked cute.

There was still a silence that hung heavily between them he has yet to find the right words.

"This was stupid, sorry I bothe…."

Mori tilted her chin to place a finger to her lips affectively hushing her, he froze mid action once their eyes met a storm decided to unleash inside him the temperature in the room rose considerably.

The feel of her lips, the feel of her breath and the feel of her gaze Mori was a lost man for all he cared. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do and for the first time Haruhi had nothing to say. His grey eyes usually calm now held her in a gaze that made her melt a look that was pure and dangerous a mixture that was lusciously driving her mad, a look that was never meant for school.

This was unfamiliar grounds for both of them; shyly Haruhi let her free hand clutch onto his large one slowly guiding it away from her mouth he watched with a curiosity he didn't know he had.

Not until this very moment did Haruhi seem so feminine her lips faintly parted her everlasting eyes made him catch his breath, holding a desire and an innocence that made him want to groan, a pretty blush covering her soft skin completing a look that made his body fully aware of what gender she was.

Gently twining his long fingers into her own soft hand Haruhi didn't know if she could stand for much longer, her knees were turning to jelly she gasped when he lightly squeezed her fingers using his other hand he placed the bento boxes on the window sill.

"Thank you." His voice was a rough whisper.

Unconsciously they moved closer not quite understanding their need for each others touch, this was a tension that was unknowingly building up between the two for quite some time and they were learning the hard way what happens when you ignore it for to long.

Haruhi tried to form a coherent thought; any thought once she finally managed to grasp onto reason it all blew out the window when his thumb formed tantalizing circles into her palm. His stormy eyes asking for something Haruhi instinctively knew only she could give.

She raised a shaky hand to touch his face closing his eyes Mori leaned into her caress; breathing in deeply this was where he was meant to be.

The slight girl almost had to tip toe to trace along his eye brow roaming to gently touch his eye lashes her fingers tenderly stroked along his cheek down his strong jaw line and stopped at his chin. Timidly she let her thumb caress lightly into his bottom lip she had a sudden sense of pride that overwhelmed her when he softly blushed.

Mori opened his eyes to feel his own sense of pride when he caught a glimpse of _his _Haruhi.

Her eyes glazed in a want that deliciously tortured him, her lips puckered forming an expression that could only say 'please.' Whatever she wanted he would give Mori just didn't know if he could keep going at this pace. Demurely she faced the ground only to look up at him through her lashes, he felt himself go weak.

"Takashi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Glasses

"Takashi!"

Mori woke up with a start blinking away the haziness, he realized that he fell asleep in class the bell must have rang most of the students already filed out, turning when he felt someone slightly tug on his sleeve instantly he felt warmer, Mitsukuni was staring up at him with worried eyes.

"Takashi, are you okay?" His child like voice caught the attention of some lingering girls.

"Yeah." Was his simple reply but it was enough for Mitsukuni who started jumping for joy, Mori braced himself when his smaller cousin leaped up to sit on his shoulders, instinctively he reached up to lightly grasp the blondes ankles.

"We gotta hurry up, Takashi! Or we're going to be late for host club." Mori tried very hard to ignore the squealing and giggling girls but there was sure more to come, there always was.

Walking through the grand doors of music room three was always a spectacle, rose petals never failed to meet you and welcome you into the 'magic' or so Tamaki would put it, dimly Mori wondered how they did that but his thoughts were cut short when he was faced with an imposing glint of glasses.

"You're late." To anyone else it would have sounded threatening but Mori simply nodded, Kyoya almost awkwardly adjusted his glasses.

"Don't let it happen again." Again Mori nodded even added a bonus grunt for his benefit, though he meant it as an apology but he doubted Kyoya would get it, no one ever did of course the exception of Mitsukuni.

"Kyo-chan can be scary."

"Hm."

There was a loud cheer that got both their attention, a large group of girls were gathered around something or rather someone.

"Doesn't he look cute?"

"Oh my gosh he looks so _professional_!"

"Awe look he's blushing!"

All at once they all started to squeal Tamaki and the twins must have been in the mess to, their voices distinct over the high pitch, this was going to be a long day.

"Ah my darling daughter won't you please join me in the grand endeavor of father daughter bonding!"

"No, boss, she's gonna sit with us." Kaoru started. "We want to play!" They both ended in perfect time.

Mitsukuni already forgotten about the whole episode to enjoy a chocolate cake, sitting happily in the corner with Mori standing faithfully beside him though all his attention was drawn to the hubbub that was startlingly becoming louder.

"Let me go, your hurting me!"

"No I shall not let you be corrupted by these doppelgangers!"

"We just wanna play, boss, no big deal. Come on Haruhi lets go have some fun!"

There was more yelling, the girls were still swooning and Kyoya ever the observer simply scribbled notes down, this occurred far to often to be worrisome but Mori thought otherwise, there was always this tug a little itch that bothered him whenever this happened.

"Mori-senpai!" Her voice seemed to echo through out the room and in a flash Mori was there thoroughly un-tangled and lifted her out of the situation.

Mori still held her in the air and to his relief he found no injury, looking up to meet her gaze he found out what all the fuss was about.

There was nothing really out of the ordinary other than her bewildered expression but a pair of sleek black rimmed glasses placed delicately on her nose she looked distinct and very certified. The glasses suited her perfectly Haruhi easily looked the part of a lawyer. Mori had to admit that she looked lovely and…sexy?

This was a terrible moment to remember the dream.

Haruhi watched as his eyes widened just a fraction and for a fleeting moment she felt strange butterflies of insecurity flutter in her stomach. Mori gulped involuntarily trying desperately to pull himself together.

A pair of glasses shouldn't do this to a man!

But he felt all sense and logic blow out the window the more he looked at her, his imagination running wild damn these hormones. Haruhi suddenly felt a foreign kind of fear, no not fear, bashfulness she couldn't help but feel warm in his intense gaze maybe the glasses weren't such a good idea after all.

They were both taken out of their thoughts when all sorts of commotion surrounded them, Tamaki yelling dramatics and a round of applause from love sick girls. Haruhi laughed awkwardly and placed her hand on Mori's arm.

"You can put me down now, senpai." Robotically he sat her gently on the ground.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Mitsukuni ran straight into Haruhi's waiting arms and twirled with her around the room.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." Her voice shaky and unsure, something new to everyone's ears.

Kyoya had already affectively quieted the crowd and ushered everyone to their rightful places, Tamaki and Hikaru were the only ones that put up a protest eventually they did go back to their posts, and grudgingly they started to play gentlemen again.

"Come along, Haruhi, you have eager guests to tend to." Kyoya's pleasant voice only made her blanch; Haruhi took a glance to her customers, all very well enthusiastic and ready to pounce. She sweat dropped not really knowing if she could deal with this extra attention already feeling claustrophobic and smothered she was in serious need of a breather.

"Excuse me, ladies, but if you'll f-forgive me I need to step out."

She didn't give them time to answer she was already across the room, quickly making her way to the exit, never before has it looked so beautiful to know that there was quiet on the other side. But Haruhi didn't stop once she was out, she could still hear them so a sprint down the long hallways was in order.

There had to be some place quiet.

But she didn't make it as far as she hoped because two steps into her quest the uniformed shoes made themselves known that they were never meant to run on marbled floor. Her right foot made a squeak of protest and slipped from under her both of Haruhi's legs were in the air and than…

"Oof!"

Haruhi was left winded on the floor and for a moment she just lay there, not really processing what had just happened yet. Today wasn't her day she decided, first the extra homework, math test to study for, Tamaki and the twins settled to play tug o war with her left and right arm.

This all started with those stupid glasses! She honestly didn't think anybody would make a such a big deal out of them, Haruhi just wanted to try something new, her contact supply ran out and she didn't want to go back to those old ones…speaking of glasses she couldn't see!

"I just had to drop them."

Reaching around and feeling like a complete fool, Haruhi didn't notice the click of the door or the person now leaning to quietly kneel beside her.

"Haruhi." His low voice, however quite, still made her jump she turned quickly only to see a blurry face but she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sorry for running out like that, senpai." She turned to look for her glasses in shame.

"Hm."

Time seemed to have frozen once she felt the sensation of his warm hand stopping her wondering one heat immediately rushed to her cheeks. That same hand softly tipped her chin up so she was facing him, which wasn't quite what Haruhi wanted at the moment, her face was burning at the contact; no one has ever treated her this delicately before. Quietly taking her small hands into his own they stood up only to be spellbound.

Haruhi felt that her usual logical brain was teetering on the edge of...Something? Of what that something was she wasn't sure but maybe what was throwing her off balance was his closeness or his scent a fragrance she could only describe as Mori, unconsciously she leaned in for a closer inspection.

The warmth was such a welcoming sentiment, a safeness that almost made her relax but an inconceivable feeling kept her heart beating rapidly an edginess that was completely foreign, Haruhi wasn't the only one having troubles it seemed. Mori couldn't even form coherent thoughts let alone words.

She gasped when she felt his fingers slightly brush the stray hair out of her eyes and gently he placed the glasses back on her nose he paused, cupping her chin for a better inspection of his work and hummed in approval. His voice almost made her turn to jelly; she so desperately wanted to break the silence, to break this spell it was too much for her to understand.

"I-I don't think the glasses were such a good idea." Awkwardly Haruhi started to pull at the hem of her sleeve, his hands now placed in his pockets he simply shook his head, she wanted something from him but she didn't know what, it felt like…approval? That was just ridiculous.

Mori reached up again and cupped her cheek instead, she felt herself go weak at the gentle look in his eyes.

"You look lovely."

His deep voice resonated within her, moved her and despite her best efforts turned Haruhi into a stuttering mess.

"Th-thank y-you, M-m-m…" This wasn't happening this never happened before what was wrong? She couldn't even finish the sentence!

Before she could really start panicking Mori softly chuckled and ruffled her hair it was an endearing sight to spot her so out of character and girly especially to know that he was the cause.

Quietly, Mori made a decision he unconsciously already made a while ago.

Calmly Mori took her hand and kneeled in front of her which conveniently wasn't a great deal of a height difference much to Haruhi's dislike.

She watched in bafflement when he raised her hand delicately to his mouth and placed a feathery kiss which Haruhi was completely unprepared for, feeling as though she were about to faint and burst from all this giddiness.

"You may call me Takashi."

For a moment Haruhi saw stars, there was no way he could have _just _that but sure enough in his eyes held resolve and a tenderness she instinctively knew was just for her. Could he really be asking for what she thinks he was asking? There was no way, plain and simple it was irrational to even imagine it.

"T-takashi..?"

And in the empty hallways of Ouran Academy exactly two steps away from music room three there stood a petite young lady who although dressed like a boy still looked beautiful in the eyes of a strong and valiant young man who kneeled in front of her.

Both of them finding something they didn't know they were seeking.

Wondrous and grand feelings spread throughout Takashi, warmth and a happiness he didn't know he could feel when she spoke his given name, sounding more like a gift and a song only he could hear. His grey eyes betraying what words he could not speak Haruhi couldn't help but react to Takashi's affections, emotions he so rarely displayed and words he spoke were even more seldom.

He softly smiled not being able to hold back his happiness hearing her gasp only made him smile wider, Haruhi could only blush he chuckled which made her giggle. It was the second time she has heard him laugh, discovering now that it was just something she couldn't live without.

Tightening his hold on her hands he slowly brought one to his chest and used his other hand to softly stroke her cheek with the back of his knuckles, a blush he just couldn't get enough of already covering her cheeks. Dropping all walls and all his guard, Takashi looked at her with pure adoration and determination.

'_Your mine.'_

Shyly Haruhi leaned down stopping just a breath away from his lips, letting him hang in anticipation for just a moment heat spreading through her body, never being this close to anyone before. She watched as he closed his eyes, gently she clutched her hands on to the front of his shirt and leaned closer to place a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose, Takashi opened his eyes in delightful shock to find a playful Haruhi staring right back.

"Takashi?"

"Hm."

"I'm yours."


End file.
